Talk:Portrait of Pirates
Gallery set-up Can someone finish this, I was converting all the loose pictures into gallery format but my dad's suddenly sprung his "You coming with me or else!" routine on me and I'm now going to be out for 7 hours. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 11:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Finally, you made it till the end :) I was actually searching for a way to put the pictures the way you made it. But I didn't know of this gallery tag. Good stuff! --Xinyingho 14:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Turned out I was going out twice today, totaling about 7 hours, I thought it was one big trip. After the first trip out I had an hour to spare so finished it. :The gallery tag is a really neat tag, the disadvantage is you have little control over its syle, but the advantage is its you can put ANY size of picture in a galley and it will handle them all to a nice neat standard size. When you know how to use it, its also quicker. Normally we can't use it though, because we don't allow many pictures onto a page, but there are certain exceptions for the merchandise and video game pages. One-Winged Hawk 20:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Photo of Box As a collector, I'm not a fan of opening boxes so all four of my figures are still boxed. I have Vivi, Zoro, Nami V.1 and Shanks from Neo. Shanks has damage on the box on the front right, but otherwise their all in good condition and have the gold sticker. I'll take a photo of a boxed figure tomorrow to add to the article (we've got room for just one more non-figure photoI figure after that, a orginal series boxed figure for comparison), question is which one? Consider there is a slight damage to the Shanks on, that may not be an ideal consideration for the role. One-Winged Hawk 20:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :It would be cool if we could get photos from boxed Luffy in both versions. But packagings are so different from one series to another that it would actually be more interesting to put at least pictures of one box of each series. :Finally, if I had no choice but only your figures to choose from, it would be Nami or Zoro as they're from the Mugiwara team! --Xinyingho 10:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Nami or Zoro it is. But its going to be tomorrow... Forgot to put... Batteries... On...Charge. A very embarressed One-Winged Hawk 20:41, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::Whoops! Sorry guys I forgot. The next day there was snow and I went out and took 200+ snow pictures and forgot about the boxart photo. You'll see it in several hours time (or tomorrow), don't worry. I forgot it but I will do it now (hopefully)! One-Winged Hawk 11:32, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe we can put pictures from HLJ ? This site have most of the packaging in thumbnail format, this way we can put them all without making the overall page that much heavier... Xinyingho 22:15, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I must confess (Hawk here) I haven't done anything for days... I've been stuck in a three week long depression thats hitting its peak today. I can't work while I'm like this, I haven't been around the wikia much at all while I've been like this. 21:04, 19 January 2009 (UTC)